


vixx drabbles and short stories - part 4

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, check at the beginning of each story for pairing and rating!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: theseare old fics I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note: theseare old fics I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.   
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

**pairing:** hongbin/hyuk  
**rating:** NC17  
**type:** au

Hongbin unlocked the door of his hotel room, threw his jacket on the floor and flopped face-down on the bed.  
He checked his phone: no messages or calls from Sanghyuk.

It had been two days since he’d heard from him. They had a fight over the phone because Hongbin had to extend his book promotions, and they both ended up raising their voices and hanging up.  
To be honest, Hongbin tried to call him the next day, but Sanghyuk wouldn’t answer, so he just… waited. And waited.

He missed him, and this silence was making him terribly anxious. They’d never had such a serious fight before.  
Hongbin decided to go and take a shower to relax, he’d try and call Sanghyuk again later, his pride and insecurities be damned.

He must have fallen asleep while trying to muster up the courage to call Sanghyuk, because he woke up with a start to the noise of someone banging hard at the door.  
He pulled his bathrobe closer and shuffled to answer. He was met with two brown eyes he knew very well and two strong arms that pushed him back inside his room.

“Hyuk! What…” he got caught off mid-sentence by Sanghyuk kissing him, and the door slamming shut behind them.  
“What took you so long to answer the door? I thought you were sick or something, I was getting worried.”

Hongbin’s mind was still blank from the kiss and the surprise of this unexpected visit, so he just remained silent. He hooked his hand behind Sanghyuk’s neck and pulled him closer again, kissing him hard, making sure he wasn’t dreaming.  
He pulled out of his trance when Hyuk guided him to his bed and untied his bathrobe, letting it fall on the floor.

“Hyuk-ah… what are you doing here?” Hongbin asked, cupping his boyfriend’s face.  
Sanghyuk lowered his head and kissed the palm of Hongbin’s hand: “Making up. I just… couldn’t stand the silence.”  
He pushed Hongbin down on the bed and urged him to move further up, crawling on top of him.

They kissed again, Hongbin quickly getting rid of Sanghyuk’s clothes.  
“Hyuk-ah…” Hongbin groaned when Sanghyuk made him lie on his stomach and he felt his hard cock pressing against his hip as he began placing a trail of kisses along his spine. “We can’t… I didn’t bring any lube…”  
Sanghyuk bent over the side of the bed to reach for his clothes and recover a small bottle from his jacket: “I did.”

Hongbin laughed into the pillow before throwing an amused look at Sanghyuk from over his shoulder: “Were you so sure about tonight’s outcome?”  
Sanghyuk froze and leaned down, his forehead resting between Hongbin’s shoulder blades, his fingers pressing into his boyfriend’s sides: “I wasn’t. I… I was scared you’d throw me out as soon as I tried to kiss you, to be honest.”

Hongbin turned around and took Sanghyuk’s face in his hands: “These past two days have been hell for me. I’m really glad you’re here.”  
Sanghyuk’s features relaxed in a warm smile: “I’m really sorry I’ve been so stubborn. I know it wasn’t your fault.” He kissed Hongbin’s lips softly: “I was just missing you so badly.”

“And I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Hongbin returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck: “Now kiss me and let’s make up.”  
“Just kiss you? I can do that I guess…”  
Sanghyuk grinned as he leaned down to kiss Hongbin again, easily slipping his tongue between his lips.  
They kissed unhurriedly now, their hands roaming over their warm skin, holding each other tight.

Hongbin let out a shaky breath when Sanghyuk moved lower, placing soft, wet kisses on his jaw and neck.  
“Hyukie…” he moaned, carding his fingers through his lover’s hair as Sanghyuk kissed his chest.  
“Ssshhh… just enjoy this…” Sanghyuk looked up at Hongbin’s face and winked: “You can tell me later how amazing I was.”  
“Idiot- ...ah!” Hongbin’s laugh was cut off by Sanghyuk nibbling on his stomach, and turned into a low moan.

Sanghyuk’s fingers brushed over Hongbin’s cock, then wrapped loosely around it.  
“What do you want to do?” he asked as he looked up at his lover, “Do you want to top, or…?”  
Hongbin shook his head: “Fuck me. Please.”  
“As you wish.” Sanghyuk grinned.  
His fingers tightened around Hongbin’s dick and he began stroking it, twisting his wrist right under the head, just like he knew it would drive him crazy.

Hongbin closed his eyes and threw his head back, moaning loud: “Ah… Sanghyuk…”  
He began thrusting his hips up in time with Sanghyuk’s pulls on his cock, his legs slowly spreading open. He gasped when he felt Sanghyuk’s cold, slick fingers against his balls, moving down to his opening.

Sanghyuk let go of Hongbin’s cock and slid his hand up, over his side and arm to his hand, entwining their fingers together, pressing down on the pillow over Hongbin’s head.  
He nibbled on his lover’s lower lip for a few moments, slipping his tongue in his mouth at the same time that he pushed a finger inside him.

He never broke the kiss as he slowly slipped the finger in and out, swallowing down Hongbin’s whines and moans when he added another finger and crooked them.  
By the time Sanghyuk added a third finger, Hongbin was desperately clutching at the sheets, panting.

“You’re such a beautiful mess…” Sanghyuk murmured as he looked down at him with hooded eyes. “I kinda feel like making you come just like this…”  
“Don’t you dare.” Hongbin growled, trying to squirm away from Sanghyuk’s fingers. “I need you inside me. Now.”  
“Aren’t you going to beg me?” Sanghyuk asked with a smirk.  
“You son of a…” Hongbin replied, but he was smiling fondly at him. He hooked his hand behind Sanghyuk’s neck and pulled him down for a wet kiss. “Please fuck me, Hyukie.” he breathed over his lips.

Sanghyuk groaned and took his hand away, moving to get between Hongbin’s legs.  
He slicked his cock up and slowly pushed himself inside him, leaning his forehead against Hongbin’s collarbone once he was fully in, eyes closed, enjoying his lover’s soft moans.

“Fuck I’ve missed this…” Hongbin gasped in his ear.  
He wrapped his legs around Sanghyuk’s waist and rocked his hips. Sanghyuk took the hint and began moving, pulling out and pushing back in with long, slow thrusts.  
They soon fell into a practiced rhythm, their movements coming so natural to them by now.

Hongbin whined when Sanghyuk pushed himself up and away from his embrace.  
He unlocked Hongbin’s legs from around him and grabbed them where thighs met hips, thus immobilizing him.  
“Touch yourself.” he told Hongbin as he languidly rolled his hips into him.

Hongbin obeyed and wrapped his hand around his stiff cock, twisting and squeezing as he stroked it, moans and gasps falling from his mouth without pause.  
When his pace quickened and his back arched, lifting slightly from the bed, Sanghyuk snapped his hips forward harder and faster, his own cock twitching and his balls tightening.

“Hyuk-ah…” Hongbin came with his lover’s name on his lips, warm come painting his stomach.  
Sanghyuk thrust once, twice more as Hongbin clenched tightly around him and he came as well with a strangled gasp.

Panting, he leaned down to kiss Hongbin softly, then pulled out and rolled to the side, taking him in his arms.  
“Are you going to stay?” Hongbin asked.  
“Yeah, I actually took two weeks off work.” he said quietly, “I think we deserve some time together after you’re done with your promotions, what do you say?”  
Hongbin chuckled, then kissed his cheek: “I say you’re the best boyfriend ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**pairing:** leo/hongbin  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au

When Taekwoon opened his eyes, he had the feeling that his room was oddly silent. He found out why when he padded to the window and took a peek outside: it had snowed during the night, and the world was blanketed in a soft and cold layer of white, muffling all sounds.

Taekwoon smiled and retreated into his bathroom, quickly getting ready to go out. He didn’t like the cold but he loved snow, and fresh, unmarred snow on a Sunday morning was too good a chance to let it pass.

Fifteen minutes later he was out of his door, dressed up as warmly as he could with a heavy jacket, mittens and a woolen scarf and beanie.  
His breath clouded in front of his mouth and the cold stung the tip of his nose, but the air was crisp and pleasant, and by the time he arrived at the park, Taekwoon wasn’t feeling cold anymore.

Taekwoon loved this place: it had lots of trees and it was always quiet, despite its closeness to a crowded neighbourhood.   
The sight was beautiful: the snow was untouched, and glinted under the pale sun in a rainbow of pale blues and pinks and whites.  
He couldn’t believe he was the first there. Or at least that’s what he thought until he saw a single set of footprints heading towards the pond and the big oak at the other side of the park.

Taekwoon smiled: of course _he_ wouldn’t miss this, he thought. He pulled up his scarf and followed the trail, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
And, sure as day, there he was: camera in hand, he was taking pictures of a robin perched on a bush a few metres from him.

“Hongbin.” he called softly, not wanting to startle him.  
Hongbin turned around, and the look of surprise on his face quickly became a wide smile as he saw Taekwoon.  
“Hyung. Beautiful, isn’t it?”  
Taekwoon smiled, then slowly turned around to take a look at the scenery. When he finally faced Hongbin again, he saw that he had laid his camera on a bench which he had cleared from the snow, and was now instead holding-  
“No.” Taekwoon said, shaking his head. “Don’t even think about it.”  
Hongbin just smirked and took a step forward, mischief in his eyes.  
“Lee Hongbin, don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Taekwoon squeaked as the snowball hit him square in the face, then spluttered and wiped it off his skin before launching forward in chase of the other man.  
Hongbin made a quick turn on his heels and tried to escape, but Taekwoon was already on him, tackling him to the ground and trying to shove handfuls of snow inside his sweater.  
“No, hyung, stop it! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he laughed out loud.  
“Why should I stop?” Taekwoon replied, still trying to bury Hongbin under the snow.

Hongbin grabbed Taekwoon’s jacket and pulled him close, kissing him: “Is this a good enough reason?”  
When Taekwoon mumbled ‘no’, Hongbin laughed again: “What if I treat you to cake and hot chocolate?”

Taekwoon thought it over for a few moments, then stood up and offered Hongbin his hand, pulling him on his feet: “Let’s go.”  
Hongbin grabbed his camera and ran after the other man: “Would you really have killed your boyfriend because of some snow?”  
“You’re lucky I accepted your offer.”  
“Do you like cake more than you like me?” Hongbin asked, pretending to be indignated.  
Taekwoon pulled him close and kissed him behind his ear: “Cake first, and then maybe we can settle that. I still have some whipped cream from last time…”


	3. Chapter 3

**pairing:** n/leo  
**rating:** G  
**type:** au

“You do know almost all the students fear you, don’t you?” Hakyeon casually said as he shuffled some papers on his desk. “Most teachers too, to be honest.”  
“That doesn’t seem to work on you though.” Taekwoon replied, looking up from the papers he was grading.

The soft sound of Hakyeon’s laugh filled the room: “That’s because I know you’re not as scary as you look.”  
“And how do you know? You barely know me.”  
“I just know it. I’m sure that by the end of the year we’ll be best friends, you and me. And maybe I’ll even convince you to go get some coffee together.”

Hakyeon turned around, looking for some papers he would need for his next class, and when he looked back at Taekwoon, his eyes widened at what he saw: “Have I-” he gasped, smiling, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Taekwoon’s smile grew as he leaned forward and ripped something from Hakyeon’s back and handed it to him: a heart cut-out from a piece of paper.  
“What is this? I didn’t notice them sticking it on me.” Hakyeon laughed out of embarrassment, cupping his cheek with his palm.  
“It looks like your students love you just as much as they fear me.”  
“Well, they shouldn’t!” Hakyeon declared, folding the paper heart and putting it inside his bag. “I’ll be done in two more hours, and I know you will be too because I’ve checked your schedule. Let’s meet up outside the school, I know an awesome coffee shop.”  
Taekwoon perked up at the mention of coffee, and that made Hakyeon smile widely.  
“Ok.” He nodded, “Since you insist so much.”  
“You know, I think I might have been wrong. I bet we’ll be best friends way before school ends. Coffee’s on me today.”


	4. Chapter 4

**pairing:** leo/ravi  
**rating:** G  
**type:** au

Wonshik was mad. No, he was _furious_. Where the fuck was that idiot hiding now?  
He decided he would check the park down the street and if he wasn’t there, well, Jung Taekwoon could go to hell. Seriously.

As he neared the park though, he heard the distinct sound of a ball bouncing against a wall, and he knew he had finally found him.  
Yup, the thought when he saw his teammate kicking a football, there he is, sulking like a five year-old.  
“Hyung!” he called out, stopping a few metres away from him.  
Taekwoon froze for a second, then kicked the ball harder, not turning around nor replying.  
“Taekwoon hyung! Stop being so childish and come back to practice.”

Taekwoon said something, but it was so soft that Wonshik didn’t catch it: “What did you say?”  
“I said ‘make me’. You don’t need me there anymore, so come over here and make me. If you can.”   
This time Taekwoon stopped the ball and replied loud enough for the other boy to hear him.

Wonshik clenched his fists and growled, then strode over to Taekwoon and shoved him.  
“What the fuck is your problem?” he yelled in his face as he kept pushing him.  
When Taekwoon tripped and fell on the grass, Wonshik stepped forward and sat on his stomach, straddling him and pinning him to the ground.  
“You throw a tantrum only because the coach benched you for the next game?”  
“Get off me. You should be happy, you got my spot.”  
“I got your spot because you sprained your ankle, you dumbass.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You’re _better_, not fine. That’s why the coach doesn’t want to risk it. Even I can see that.”

Taekwoon turned his head to the side, but didn’t say anything.  
“Damn it, hyung.” Wonshik went on, fisting his hands in Taekwoon’s t-shirt, clearly holding back from punching his stubborn teammate. “The team needs you at your best… _I_… need you. Do you know why I’ve begun playing football? Because of you, because I saw you playing and I wanted to be like you.”  
Wonshik sighed, and let Taekwoon go, standing up: “I don’t want to steal your spot in the team, hyung. All I want is to be good enough to play with you. Please don’t disappoint me now.”

He turned on his heels, ready to leave, but he stopped when Taekwoon spoke: “Hey.”  
Turning around, he saw Taekwoon looking back at him, his arm stretched: Wonshik grabbed his hand and pulled him up on his feet.  
“Your stops suck. You need to practice if you want us to play together.”  
Wonshik grinned: “Care to teach me?”  
Taekwoon nodded and picked up the discarded ball from before: “You better win next match, understood? Now, show me what you can do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**pairing:** n/ravi  
**rating:** NC17  
**type:** au

Wonshik placed a soft kiss on the nape of his boyfriend’s neck and moved lower, slowly, tracing a line of open-mouthed kisses along his spine.  
Hakyeon groaned against the pillow and pushed back into Wonshik’s hands as he groped his ass: “Wonshikkie… stop teasing me.”  
He tried to get on his knees, to press himself closer to Wonshik, but Wonshik just grabbed his thigh and stopped him, making him lie down on his stomach once again.

“Tell me what you want, hyung.” Wonshik murmured against the warm skin of Hakyeon’s back, hands brushing his sides.  
“Please Wonshik… want you so bad… please… ah!”  
Hakyeon almost sobbed when Wonshik gently pushed himself inside of him, chest flush against his back. He’d spent a long time prepping him, but also kissing him and caressing him all over, driving him crazy with desire.

Hakyeon felt he could come just with that initial thrust, his cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets. The friction wasn’t much, but Wonshik had wound his body so tight that he felt he only needed the tiniest of pushes to send him over the edge.  
But that much-needed release never came, as Wonshik grabbed his hips and pulled him up on his knees, spreading his legs more.  
“Don’t move. And don’t touch yourself.” Wonshik whispered, and even if his tone was soft, Hakyeon knew he wouldn’t want him to disobey.

He whimpered as Wonshik began snapping his hips forward in long, deep thrusts.   
It wasn’t a rough rhythm, Wonshik had never been rough with him (not unless he asked him to, of course), but it wasn’t what he usually expected from their love-making.  
Hakyeon began chanting Wonshik’s name over and over, together with a string of ‘please’ and pushing back whenever he would roll his hips into him.

Wonshik covered Hakyeon’s back with his own body and Hakyeon’s hands with his own hands, lacing their fingers together.  
The thrusts became more shallow with that new position, but because of the change in the angle, Hakyeon moaned louder each time Wonshik would push into him and brush his prostate, making him see stars.  
“You’re so beautiful… so beautiful… I love you… so much…”   
Wonshik kissed these words against Hakyeon’s skin, on his back, his neck, into his hair.

Hakyeon came hard, still untouched, onto the sheets beneath him, calling out Wonshik’s name, and Wonshik followed right after with a low grunt, their still-entwined fingers squeezed tight above their heads.

Wonshik grabbed Hakyeon’s hips and gently pulled out before making him lie on clean sheets and padding to the bathroom to clean himself up.   
He came back with a damp towel to clean up a very tired and sleepy-looking Hakyeon, as well as the mess they made on the bed as much as he could before slipping under the covers right behind his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing in just half of their double bed.

“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asked softly as he pressed his back against Wonshik’s chest.  
“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.”  
Hakyeon frowned, but didn’t push it: “If you say so. By the way, Taekwoon asked me if I could help him move, sometime next week.”  
“Oh yeah? Is he moving far?”  
Hakyeon barely felt the hand on his waist holding him tighter, and almost laughed. Could it be…?  
“No, just two blocks over. It might take all day though, he said he’ll buy me dinner.”  
“Oh.”

Wonshik sounded so disgruntled that Hakyeon couldn’t hold his laugh in anymore.   
He turned around and looked his boyfriend in the eye: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Of Taekwoon?”  
“N-no!”  
Hakyeon chuckled then pulled Wonshik’s face down for a kiss.  
“You two have been knowing each other for just a few weeks, but…” Wonshik sighed, holding Hakyeon closer, “you look so close already, I just… I don’t know. It was really stupid of me, sorry.”

Hakyeon cupped Wonshik’s cheek with his hand and smiled at him: “Shik-ah… I’m really glad I’ve met Taekwoon. He’s really precious to me, but he will never be more than a friend. As cheesy as it sounds,” he kissed Wonshik softly on the lips, “you’re my only one, you should know that.”  
He snuggled closer to Wonshik, tucking his head comfortably under his chin.  
“I’m sorry hyung, I guess I got scared.”  
“Don’t be, silly. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Goodnight, hyung.”


	6. Chapter 6

**pairing:** n/ravi  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au, fluff

This would be the night, Hakyeon thought as he stepped into the club.   
His heart raced a bit as he looked across the dancefloor at the dj bobbing his head to the loud rhythm.  
“Yeah, right… who am I kidding.” he said under his breath.  
“What was that, hyung?” Hongbin asked, leaning closer because of the music.  
“Nothing, let’s go dance.”

Hakyeon became a regular at that club since they hired that new dj.   
He was good, the music he’d play was always the latest, and it brought some fresh air (and a lot of new customers) to the club. He knew his job, that was for sure.  
But Hakyeon didn’t really come for the music. Well, not _only_ for the music.  
Hakyeon had a _huge_ crush on him. But Hakyeon was also a coward, and all he ever did was look at him from across the room, or dance close to the dj booth, hoping he’d notice him.  
But all he got so far were a few times when their gazes met, and Hakyeon thought that he smiled at him last week. Maybe. With his luck, he was probably smiling at the girls next to him, who were giggling and sending him flirty looks.

“Why don’t you go and say hi?” Hongbin asked.  
“And make a fool of myself? Thanks, but no thanks.”  
“I think I saw him checking you out once or twice at least. You never know till you try, hyung.”  
“He was probably just looking in my direction. Why would he even be interested in someone like me?”  
“Please give yourself some credit, hyung. You’re really handsome, and I personally know more than a few people who’d go out with you.” Hongbin shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “But fine, if you’d rather stay here and mope…”  
Hakyeon scowled at Hongbin, but his friend just smiled and left for the dance floor, leaving him at the bar with a glass of soda in his hands.

The dj, Ravi, was hot. He had the cutest droopy eyes, the most charming smile and a body to die for. He could have anyone he wanted, Hakyeon thought.   
Why should he be interested in someone who didn’t have the guts to go to him and strike up a conversation?  
He was still sighing into his drink when the lights softened and the music changed into a ballad. He turned to look at his crush, and his mood worsened when he saw that another dj had taken his place.  
Great, Hakyeon thought, he probably hooked up with someone else and now they’re making out. Way to go, you idiot.

“Hey.” someone said by his side, and Hakyeon almost jumped when he saw that familiar blue hair and thick eyeliner.  
“H-hi?” he said, unable to take his eyes off the other boy.  
“I saw you here often. I mean…” Ravi looked away, biting his lower lip, clearly embarrassed. “Your friend said I should come talk to you.”  
“My friend?” Hakyeon asked, confused.  
“The one with the dimples? He _is_ your friend, right?”  
“Oh, yes, he is, but I’ll probably kill him after tonight.”  
Ravi laughed softly, then stared at Hakyeon for a moment, eyes twinkling: “So… Wanna dance?”  
Hakyeon felt his mouth go dry, unable to reply. He could only nod, too fast, which made Ravi laugh again.   
The dj took the glass from his hand and put it on the counter before dragging him to the dancefloor.

“By the way, my name is Wonshik.” he said as he put his hands on Hakyeon’s waist.  
“I know. Mine’s Hakyeon.”  
“I know.”  
The two boys looked at each other, smiling, before getting closer, swaying to the slow rhythm of the music.


	7. Chapter 7

**pairing:** ken/hongbin  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au

Hongbin opened the door to his apartment and walked in, yawning.   
It was 4am, he was only now back from work and he was dead tired. He kicked off his shoes and groaned as he took a look at the small living room: empty bottles, comic books and videogames everywhere.

Hongbin cursed Sanghyuk and his ‘study nights’ under his breath and walked to his room. He turned on the light and yelped, scared by the unexpected sight of his bed.  
He quickly grabbed his night clothes and some underwear, and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower, cursing again at Sanghyuk and his friends.

When he came back, he cautiously padded around his bed, looking warily at the person currently sleeping in it.  
What the hell was Jaehwan-hyung doing in his bed? And was he- Hongbin felt his cheeks burn as he lifted the covers to check and, yes, yes there was indeed a distinct lack of clothes on him.

Jaehwan groaned in his sleep and turned around, rubbing a hand on his arm as if he felt cold, and Hongbin dropped the covers immediately.  
“Hmmm… thank you.” Jaehwan slurred.  
“Hyung? Are you awake?” Hongbin murmured.  
“Kinda hard to sleep with the lights on.” Jaehwan cracked one eye open and looked at him, a small smile on his lips.

Hongbin sat down on the bed: “Okay hyung, what’s going on? Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
“Yes.” Jaehwan didn’t even open his eyes as he spoke.  
“And what is it?”  
“I’m terrible at strip poker.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’ve literally lost all of my clothes to Hyuk. Since I didn’t want to be arrested while I ran home naked, I thought I could sleep here for a while. Sorry.”

Hongbin put his face in his hands and sighed: why did he have such idiotic friends? He was dead tired, and he just wanted to sleep…  
“It’s ok.” he said, standing up. “Stay there, I’ll go sleep on the couch.”

Jaehwan’s hand grabbed his wrist before he had a chance to walk away: “Don’t. This is your bed. Plus, you don’t want to sleep there, Hyuk dropped a glass full of cherry cola on it.”  
Hongbin groaned: “I’m so going to kill him this time…”  
“It wasn’t entirely his fault, Wonshik tripped him.” Jaehwan looked at him, and Hongbin thought he saw his cheeks colour a bit before speaking again: “You can sleep here, it’s your bed after all.”  
Hongbin opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before words would come out: “We’ll fall off…”  
Jaehwan chuckled: “We’ll manage, I’m sure.”

Hongbin nodded and slowly walked to the other side of the bed, turning off the light and slipping under the covers, facing away from the other boy.  
He felt Jaehwan snuggle closer, felt his breath warm on his neck when he spoke: “Are you ok?”  
“Yes.” Hongbin yawned.

Jaehwan wrapped his arm around Hongbin’s waist, and gently pressed his lips against the nape of his neck.  
Oh, this feels nice... why did we wait for so long, Hongbin thought as he covered Jaehwan’s hand with his and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**pairing:** n/leo  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au, angsty, cheating

“Why do I have to ride with you?” Hakyeon murmured, looking out of the window.  
“Because you were late and mine was the only car available. Please stop sulking.” Taekwoon replied in a soft voice, glancing at the person sitting on the passenger seat.  
“I am not sulking.”  
“Yes you are.”

Taekwoon sighed: “I didn’t know you would be here tonight.”  
“What if you did? Would you have stayed at home?” Hakyeon scoffed, still not turning to look at him.  
“Yes, I would.” Another sigh: “Hakyeon, I know I’ve hurt you, and I know you hate me now- what?” Taekwoon stopped talking because Hakyeon had mumbled something.  
“I said I don't hate you.” the other man grumbled.

Taekwoon pressed his lips together, but didn’t say anything.  
“I wish I could hate you,” Hakyeon went on, fists clenched in his lap, “because that would mean I’d finally gotten over you, and I could move on.”  
He felt something wet running down his cheeks, and, cursing himself, quickly wiped his tears away, not wanting Taekwoon to notice.

But Taekwoon had seen him, and he pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car.  
“What are you doing, we’ll be late at the restaurant.” Hakyeon told him with a slightly trembling voice.  
“They can wait.”  
Taekwoon cautiously reached out and wiped a tear with his thumb. Hakyeon moved away, and Taekwoon’s hand fell.

“Why did you do it, Taekwoon? Why did you cheat on me?” Hakyeon asked after some minutes of silence.  
Taekwoon opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally managed to reply: “I… don’t know.”  
“If you didn’t love me anymore-”  
“But I did. I still do…” Taekwoon dropped his head on his chest, and took a deep breath before continuing: “It… happened, and I regret it. There’s nothing in my life I’ve regretted this much…”

Taekwoon unfastened his seatbelt and slowly moved till his head was lying on Hakyeon’s lap, who, weakly, tried to push him away, but Taekwoon wouldn’t budge.  
“I know I can’t ask for your forgiveness…”  
“How can I trust you again, Taekwoon? How can I know you won’t do it again?”  
Taekwoon shook his head: “I know I won’t do it, but that’s just my word, isn’t it?”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“You… you don’t hate me, Hakyeon. That means that maybe… maybe we could…”  
“Taekwoon…”  
“Let me earn your trust back, I swear…”  
“Taekwoonie…”

Hakyeon’s voice was trembling again, and Taekwoon finally looked up: Hakyeon was crying again, but his hand was gently petting Taekwoon’s hair.  
“I’m so sorry…” Taekwoon said as he got up from Hakyeon’s lap, sitting back in his seat. He closed his eyes and run his fingers through his hair, exhaling loudly: “It looks like I cause you pain no matter what I do… please forgive me.”

He fastened his seatbelt and turned the engine back on, smiling when he later felt warm fingers timidly creep over his hand and squeeze lightly, in a silent promise of good things to come if he worked hard enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**pairing:** n/leo  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au, angst

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
Taekwoon’s glower could have set things on fire, but Hakyeon ignored it, choosing to check his guns and knives instead.  
“Exactly what it looks like: I’ll be your partner in this hunt.”  
“You can’t!”

Hakyeon looked straight at him this time, eyebrow raised: “Oh? And why’s that?”  
Taekwoon glared even more, if possible: “You know damn well why. Lord Hwang hates my guts, he specifically asked for me for this game and I don’t like it.”  
“And that’s exactly why I want to be your partner.” Hakyeon replied, getting close to Taekwoon and placing his hands on his waist. “Isn’t it better to do this with someone you trust?”

Taekwoon cupped Hakyeon’s face with one gloved hand, and Hakyeon closed his eyes, leaning into the touch: “You better be careful.” Taekwoon murmured over Hakyeon’s lips as he kissed him softly. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
Hakyeon laughed softly and stepped back, walking towards the game starting area.

\------------

In 2158, human hunting games were all the rage amongst noblemen, who were bored by everything but had enough money to seek out always new ways of ‘entertainment’.  
At first, convicts were used as human preys, at least until a serial killer won his game and went on a killing spree against the family of the lord who hunted him.  
After that, only professionals were hired, mercenaries and ex-soldiers, highly trained in survival and war skills. 

The rules were simple: kill or be killed.  
Preys were, of course, at disadvantage, being allowed to carry fewer weapons than the rich hunters, but they were also given the chance to actually win the game, by avoiding getting caught (and thus killed) for 48 hours, or by killing the hunter before he could get to them.  
Winning, for a prey, meant _big_ money.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were two of the best.   
They met a couple of years before when they got paired up in a game, and managed to win every game they were in so far.  
That, and the fact that they usually chose not to kill the hunters, resulted in a lot of hatred from the noblemen who got spared and subsequently got their pride crushed once the game was over.

\------------

The helicopter dropped them on the sandy beach of a secluded island. The jungle started to grow right at the edge of the beach, thick and dark and unwelcoming.  
Hakyeon took out his map and gave it a quick scan: “Have you been here before?”  
Taekwoon shook his head: “No. Let’s go check out the area: the more we know, the better our advantage.”  
Hakyeon put the map away and followed Taekwoon. They only had a couple of hours before the hunter would arrive.

\------------

Hakyeon gritted his teeth and pressed the cloth against his stomach to try and stop the blood. He was panting heavily, and beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead.  
His radio made a crackling noise, and Taekwoon’s voice could be heard, tinny and, above all, very angry.  
Hakyeon swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice: “Hey babe.”  
“Don’t you ‘hey babe’ me, Cha Hakyeon. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
Hakyeon chuckled: “You’re saying that way too often.”  
“Why did you push me down that slope?”  
“He was there, Taekwoon. This island is full of traps, if you hadn’t noticed. And he almost got you.”  
Taekwoon sighed loudly: “Thanks, I guess. Are you ok? Did he see you? I can’t get to you right away, I need to make my way through the forest again.”  
“I’m… ok, just a scratch.” Hakyeon glanced at the ugly slash that crossed his stomach and pressed harder on it. That didn’t look nice. “I’ll find a safe spot and call you back, ok?”

He got up and leaned on a tree, trying to will the pain away. The wound wouldn’t stop bleeding, he needed to get treated as soon as possible.  
He silently apologized to Taekwoon, but for now, he couldn’t do anything to help him. He had to find some place he could wait for this shitty game to finish, one way or the other.

Slowly, he made his way to a small cave covered by overgrown bushes.  
He sat down against the wall with a groan and picked up the radio: “Taekwoon? Taekwoon, can you hear me?”  
No reply came from the other side. Hakyeon hoped he just silenced the radio because he was close to the motherfucker and ready to strike him down.

He closed his eyes, and memories flooded his mind.  
_‘Hi, I’m Hakyeon, I’ll be your partner for this game.’_  
_‘...Taekwoon. Try not to be a burden.’_  
_‘Woah, are you always this funny? Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll do great together.’_  
_._  
_‘So… Taekwoon, let’s go drink something together.’_  
_‘Why?’_  
_‘What do you mean, why? We won! We’re alive! We need to live each day to the fullest, don’t you think?”_  
_‘...’_  
_‘Wait… was that a laugh? You laughed! So that’s a yes?’_  
_‘Drinks are on you.’_  
_‘Hey! That’s not fair!’_  
_._  
_‘Ouch!’_  
_‘How can you be so clumsy, Hakyeon?’_  
_‘Hey, using a kitchen knife is totally different from work, ok? And stop laughing!’_  
_“Ok, ok… Where does it hurt?’_  
_‘...oh. Well, since you’re going to kiss it away, it hurts here as well.’_  
_‘That’s nowhere close to your finger, Hakyeon.’_  
_‘You’re not supposed to say that! Just… kiss me?’_

Hakyeon saw Taekwoon’s smiling face close to his, felt his fingers brush his cheek, and opened his eyes. Nothing.  
He chuckled, voice hoarse: “Great, I’m hallucinating…”  
He looked down at this stomach, at the rag that was now soaked in his blood, and cursed: “Fuck… Taekwoon will have my ass for this.”  
He began to feel sleepy, and his whole body was trembling.

“Hakyeon?”  
The radio came to life, and Hakyeon made an effort to pick it up and press the button to reply: “Hey babe.”  
Hakyeon frowned: was that really his voice? It sounded so faint and distant…  
“Hakyeon, are you ok? I killed him, we won. Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”

Hakyeon swallowed, and closed his eyes again: “There’s… there’s a small cave near where we parted. It’s covered by some plants, but there is a small clearing near it.”  
“Hakyeon? I’ll be there in a minute, ok?”  
“I’m sleepy, Taekwoonie… I love you.”  
“I love you too, Hakyeon. Don’t… Don’t sleep. Stay with me, keep talking. Please. _Please_.”  
The radio slipped from Hakyeon’s hand and fell on the floor. Taekwoon’s voice kept calling him, but he didn’t really bother picking the radio up.

Why was Taekwoon so worried? Hakyeon didn’t get it. He just wanted to rest a bit… His eyelids felt so heavy, he couldn’t keep them open.   
He was so tired… And cold… Wasn’t it warm outside? Hakyeon didn’t really care anymore. He’d just… sleep a little… yes… rest until Taekwoon got here and took him home.


	10. Chapter 10

**pairing:** n/leo  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au

Hakyeon tossed and turned in his bed, restless.  
He felt like crying. Where did it all go wrong?

Hakyeon thought back to when, a few nights before, he and Taekwoon had kissed.  
Taekwoon was his roommate, and Hakyeon had liked him pretty much since they met, a year before.   
They had a few too many beers together with their pizza that night, and ended up kissing in their shared kitchen.

Taekwoon had pressed Hakyeon against the kitchen counter and kissed him hard, hands gripping his sides.  
The kiss had lasted for a few minutes, and when they parted, Hakyeon had felt almost dizzy.  
He was happy.

Whatever dreams Hakyeon had of being a couple with Taekwoon though, were shattered the following morning.  
Taekwoon began avoiding being in the same room with him, talked very little (even less than usual), and found any excuse to be out of the apartment when Hakyeon stayed in.

“If you really hate what we did, just say so and I’ll leave! I’d rather not see you again than being treated like this!” Hakyeon had yelled at Taekwoon earlier that afternoon.  
Hakyeon had had enough, and tried to ask Taekwoon for an explanation, but the other boy just wouldn’t say anything, so he stormed past him and threw himself on his bed, slamming the door of his room behind him.

He had heard the front door open and close as Taekwoon left, but after an hour he came back to the apartment, silent as always.  
He’d listened as he stopped in front of his door, but Taekwoon didn’t come in, and Hakyeon didn’t call for him either.

It was only in the evening, when Hakyeon hadn’t come out of his room for hours, and Taekwoon had been walking past the door a few times, always stopping in front of it and then leaving, that he finally pushed it open and stepped inside.  
Hakyeon was still facing the wall, but he heard Taekwoon softly walk in and sit on the floor by his bed.

“I…” Taekwoon began, but then stopped.   
“I’m sorry.” he finally managed to say some minutes after. “I’m an idiot, I wouldn’t blame you if you finally had enough of me.”  
More silence. “Please, don’t leave.”

Taekwoon had spoken so softly that Hakyeon wouldn’t have heard him if the house hadn’t been so silent.  
Hakyeon turned around and looked into Taekwoon’s eyes, wide and full of emotions he couldn’t recognize: “I don’t want to leave. But…”  
“I think…” Taekwoon interrupted him. “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”  
He crossed his arms in front of him on the bed, and laid his head on them, hiding his face.

Hakyeon was speechless: he blinked a few times, mouth opening and closing, not sure about what to say. But then a grin spread on his face, so wide that his cheeks hurt.  
He touched Taekwoon’s arm with the tip of his fingers: “Why is it so scary to love someone? ...to love me?”  
“You’re my best friend, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon murmured. “What if we start fighting? Or something happens and we break up bad? I’m scared I might lose you over something like that.”

“I’ve been liking you since we first met, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon said, softly. Taekwoon looked up, staring into Hakyeon’s eyes to see if he was telling the truth.  
“I’ve liked you since the start, and loved you soon after.” Hakyeon went on, now carding his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. “I am scared too…”  
“You are?”  
Hakyeon nodded: “I can’t promise we won’t fight and that everything will be perfect, but I’m sure we can work things out. It’d hurt way more to know we felt the same but we decided to give up without even trying.”

Taekwoon remained in silence for a few minutes, looking at Hakyeon and biting the inside of his cheek.  
“Move over.” he finally said, climbing on the bed as Hakyeon scooted closer to the wall to make room for him.  
They lay next to each other in silence, till Taekwoon leaned in and pressed his lips against Hakyeon’s. They kissed slowly, taking their time, trembling fingers entwined together between their bodies.

“Then is it really ok for me to love you?” Taekwoon breathed over Hakyeon’s lips.  
Hakyeon smiled and nodded: “I’ll try and make all your fears go away. Do you trust me?”  
“Yes.” Taekwoon replied before kissing him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**pairing:** ravi/leo  
**rating:** G  
**type:** au

“Hello!” Wonshik cheerfully greeted when he heard the bell on top of the bakery door ringing.   
When he looked up to see who is customer was, his smile froze for a second in confusion: a very tall guy with broad shoulders was standing just inside the shop, looking around, hands stuffed into his jeans pockets, back hunched as if trying to make himself look less intimidating.

He slowly walked closer to the dessert case, and Wonshik observed him, full of curiosity: he definitely didn’t look like their average bakery customer.  
While the majority of Wonshik’s customers was composed of female students ranging from high school to college, and sometimes couples out on a date, this guy looked like the proverbial fish out of water: black cardigan over a striped shirt and faded black jeans, and a serious expression on his face.  
“Scary…” Wonshik’s co-worker muttered under her breath as she quickly scuttled to the other side of the bar.

Wonshik grinned at her, then turned around to tend to his customer: “Hi, what can I get you?”  
He almost flinched when the guy’s intense gaze was on him, but then he flashed his most professional smile.  
“Uhm…” his customer said, pointing at one of the trays.  
Wonshik smiled: “A strawberry shortcake? Sure. Anything to drink with that?”  
A nod: “A vanilla latte, thank you.”  
“Please sit down, we’ll bring your order to you.”

“There you go, your strawberry shortcake and your latte. Enjoy.” Wonshik said as he placed the cake and the drink on the table a few minutes later.  
The guy’s eyes lit up in excitement for a moment, and the corners of his lips curled in the tiniest of smiles.  
“Cute.” Wonshik chuckled softly as he walked back behind the counter.

This was Wonshik’s first meeting with Taekwoon.

After that, Taekwoon would stop by the bakery every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and always order the same: strawberry shortcake and a vanilla latte.  
It amused Wonshik, but he also found it cute, that someone as seemingly out-of-place like Taekwoon had become a regular there.

On one particular Wednesday, the bakery ran out of strawberry shortcake right after lunch, due to a large group of students who stopped by.  
When Taekwoon arrived later in the afternoon, the look he gave the half-empty dessert case was almost heartbreaking.  
“I’m sorry we ran out of cake…” Wonshik apologized, feeling like he was the one personally responsible for Taekwoon’s sadness. “Would you like to try something else?”  
Taekwoon shook his head, pouted (so very cutely, Wonshik thought) and ordered a vanilla latte to go.

And that was how Wonshik learned Taekwoon’s name.

After that accident, Wonshik began to set a slice of strawberry shortcake aside every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.   
His co-worker teased him to no end, he just told her to shut up and mind her own business.

“The usual, right?” Wonshik asked with a small smile a few days later.  
Taekwoon looked back at the dessert case, where once again his favourite cake was gone.  
“But…”  
“Please sit down, I’ll bring your order over in a moment.” Wonshik told him.  
Taekwoon blinked a few times when Wonshik placed cake and drink on the table, looking up at him in surprise.  
“Enjoy.” Wonshik grinned, pleased.  
“Thanks… Wonshik.” Taekwoon smiled, a little shy.

Later that day, Wonshik grabbed some coffee and a sandwich for his afternoon break and walked to his favourite table, the one in the farthest corner from the door.  
“Hey.”  
Taekwoon was still sitting at his table, reading a thick book, with a fresh cup of vanilla latte in front of him.  
Wonshik, who was walking past him, stopped and looked at him, eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
“Thanks… thanks for the cake.” Taekwoon said, looking up at him.  
“Oh? Oh.. It was nothing, really. You seem to really like it, so…” Wonshik smiled.  
Taekwoon nodded, smiling back: “It’s really good.”   
His eyes flickered from Wonshik’s face to the empty chair in front of him a couple of times, and he bit his lip nervously: “Do you… want to sit down?”  
A grin spread on Wonshik’s face: “Sure, thanks.”   
He took a bite out of his sandwich and looked at his new friend: “So, you’re…” ‘cute’, Wonshik almost blurted out.   
“...here very often.” he managed to correct himself. He supposed he’d have plenty of times in the future to tell Taekwoon that.

For now, Wonshik decided that listening to Taekwoon’s soft voice was enough. He liked that.


	12. Chapter 12

**pairing:** ravi/leo  
**rating:** R  
**type:** au

Wonshik lifted Taekwoon’s hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. It was warm and soft, just like he remembered.  
His lips moved to the inside of his wrist, sucking gently on the pulse, then moved over the arm toward his elbow and then his shoulder.

Wonshik’s tongue traced the words marked on Taekwoon’s smooth skin, whirlwinds and waves of black words on a white, soft canvas.  
He bit Taekwoon’s shoulder and sucked on it, sure to leave a mark, and smiled when he heard him hiss.  
He let go of Taekwoon’s arm and hovered over his body, fingertips ghosting over an endless stream of intertwined sentences, tracing them as if he was holding a brush, as if he was the one inking them into Taekwoon’s skin.

Taekwoon placed his hand on the back of Wonshik’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, teeth biting into his lip.  
Wonshik grinned and kissed him on his jaw, down his neck, fingers moving lower, over Taekwoon’s chest and stomach, and Wonshik’s lips following right behind.

He dipped his tongue in his navel and bit the soft skin below it, gripping Taekwoon’s hips tightly and pressing them into the mattress. He heard Taekwoon whine and huff, and he chuckled.

_He hadn’t seen him in more than a year._   
_Sixteen months and a week, Wonshik thought as he stared at Taekwoon, trying to believe what he was seeing._   
_Faded jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket, long unruly hair that kept falling in his eyes, Taekwoon was standing at his door. _

_“May I come in?” he asked, looking up to meet Wonshik’s eye. Not a greeting, nor an apology._   
_Wonshik nodded and let him in._   
_He gasped when Taekwoon took off his jacket and he saw the tattoos covering his skin from his wrists upwards, disappearing under the white fabric of his shirt._   
_“Hyung… why?”_   
_“Because I missed you.”_

_It was only when Wonshik noticed what was written on Taekwoon’s arms that he understood._   
_His breath caught as he took off Taekwoon’s shirt and began tracing the inked words with trembling hands._

_His songs. Wonshik’s songs forever on Taekwoon’s skin._   
_“You…” he tried to speak, but words wouldn’t come._   
_So Taekwoon grabbed his face in his hands, and kissed him._

Taekwoon’s fingers carding gently through his hair brought him back to reality.  
“What are you thinking of?” he whispered.  
Wonshik smiled and shook his head: “Nothing. I was just wondering” he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Taekwoon’s jeans, “if there’s more?”  
Taekwoon bit his lower lip and smirked, tightening his hold in Wonshik’s hair: “Why don’t you find out?”


	13. Chapter 13

**pairing:** ravi/leo  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au

“Hey. Weird seeing you here on a Wednesday, everything ok?”  
Wonshik smiled pleasantly as Taekwoon slid on the stool, arms resting heavily on the bar counter.  
“I can always go somewhere else if you don’t want me here.” Taekwoon quietly replied, his tone serious but his eyes and lips smiling softly.  
Wonshik laughed: “No way! It’s not everyday that I can have you all to myself. Aren’t your friends coming?”  
“No,” Taekwoon shook his head, “I had to work till late, so I stopped to grab something to eat.”  
“I won’t complain, I’ll pretend you came just to see me.”   
Wonshik winked, and Taekwoon felt his face grow impossibly hot. He bit his lip and dipped his head over his chest in embarrassment, his hands clasped together on the smooth wood of the counter.

He looked up only when he felt Wonshik’s fingers gently nudge his hand: “What can I get you?”  
He was smiling again, soft and warm, and Taekwoon damned the butterflies that were still dancing in his stomach.  
“A cheeseburger and a cola, thanks.”  
“Right away.”

Taekwoon’s gaze followed Wonshik as he placed his order and brought him his drink.  
“I’m a bit sad.” Wonshik let out an exaggerated sigh as he put the glass down in front of Taekwoon, “I thought you came here to see me… you broke my heart.”  
Taekwoon snorted and covered his mouth to hide his laugh: “I came here other times as well, but you weren’t working.”  
“You should have called me!”  
Now Taekwoon didn’t even bother to hide his amusement, eyes twinkling as he replied: “Wonshik, I don’t even have your number.”  
Wonshik seemed to have come to the same realization, because he grabbed a napkin and quickly scribbled something on it, pushing it towards Taekwoon: “There you go. Next time give me a call to see if I’m working, and if I’m not, we’ll go get something together somewhere, ok?”  
Taekwoon grabbed the napkin and slowly nodded: he felt his ears on fire and was sure Wonshik could notice it.

He was saved from further embarrassment by the owner of the place, Hakyeon, who brought him his order: “Here you are, Taekwoon. Enjoy!”  
Taekwoon took a look at his plate and blinked: “That’s… a lot of fries.”  
“Yeah,” he laughed, “Wonshik said it was for you so I thought I’d make it double. On the house, don’t worry.”  
“Thanks.” Taekwoon smiled as he began eating.  
Hakyeon sat on the stool next to his and hummed as he looked around the bar: it was almost empty tonight, since it was the middle of the week. During weekends, the place was bursting with people, and it was the usual hang-out for Taekwoon and his friends.

“Is either of you finally going to make a move?” Hakyeon asked all of a sudden, making Taekwoon almost choke on his fries.  
“Wha-... what are you talking about?”  
“Oh come on, don’t play dumb with me, Taekwoon!” Hakyeon began poking Taekwoon’s side with his finger, and Taekwoon had to swat his hand away to make him stop. “You two have been flirting for months, it’s so frustrating! Don’t you think it’s about time you stop and move on to the next step? Ask him out!”

Taekwoon sighed and stole a glance at Wonshik: the bartender was preparing some drinks at the other end of the counter, and Taekwoon let his gaze linger on his handsome, smiling face. His eyes then slid over the black t-shirt that hugged his lean torso and showed patches of skin decorated with black-and-grey tattoos.  
He might have stared at him a little too long, because when he moved his eyes back up, he saw Wonshik looking straight at him, a smirk on his face. His face on fire, he turned back to his plate, which had now become extremely interesting.

Hakyeon chuckled by his side, startling him.  
“Think about what I said.” he grinned as he stood, “Or I might have to give you guys a little push…”  
“Don’t you dare!” Taekwoon glared at him, but Hakyeon just laughed and walked back to the kitchen.

When he was done eating, he just sat at the counter, cradling his drink in his hands.  
“We’ve got a wicked chocolate cake today, if you still have some place.” Wonshik informed him as he collected his empty plate.  
“Double fries, chocolate cake… are you guys trying to fat me up? Do I look too thin or something?” Taekwoon joked, smile widening on his face as Wonshik chuckled.  
“No,” he shook his head, “you’re perfect like that. I… think you’re perfect just the way you are.” he added in a whisper, turning around to hide his blush, busying himself with some bottles that apparently were a bit dusty.

Taekwoon hid his smile behind his glass, downing the remaining of his soda.  
He checked his watch and frowned: he wished he could spend more time here talking with Wonshik, maybe stay till closing time, but he had to work early in the morning, and it was getting late.  
He slid off his stool and put on his coat, patting his pockets to make sure phone and wallet were there.  
“Leaving already?” Wonshik asked, and it looked almost as if he was pouting a little.  
Taekwoon nodded: “Unfortunately. I’ll see you in a few days.”  
“Yeah,” Wonshik smiled back, “take care.”

He was paying at the desk when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Wonshik smiling at him.  
“Leaving too?” he asked him as they both went out, making their way down the street. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, taking in how nicely the leather jacket fell on his frame and how soft his black hair looked.  
“Yeah,” he chuckled, “Hakyeon told me to take the rest of the evening off, that since it’s not such a busy night he could handle it.”

“I meant it,” he went on as they reached his car, “give me a call… if you want. Anytime, not- not just before coming here. A coffee’s fine too. Or if you just want to talk.”  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against his car, making no move to unlock it.  
Taekwoon stood in front of him and nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, not really sure what to do or say, or even what was happening.  
He looked up, his eyes meeting Wonshik’s: how different it was now, without the loud music of the bar, without a counter between them. Wonshik looked so soft, almost shy, his usual confidence gone…

Without thinking, Taekwoon reached out and fisted his hands in the lapels of Wonshik’s jacket, his lips pressing against the other man’s.  
It was more of a peck than a real kiss, and it didn’t last long, but Wonshik was smiling when they pulled apart: “Good, I was beginning to think I wasn’t being obvious enough…”  
Taekwoon laid his head on Wonshik’s shoulder and began laughing softly, relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

Wonshik’s hands moved gently over Taekwoon’s sides to his shoulders, and then to his neck, tilting his face up. His eyes were gentle and his lips were curved in a smile.  
“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Taekwoon smiled back and kissed him again, softly, before stepping back and heading to his own car. He still had to go to work in the morning, after all.  
But maybe, he could afford getting off a little earlier tomorrow, with the promise of some coffee in good company...


	14. Chapter 14

**pairing:** ravi/leo  
**rating:** NC17  
**type:** au, supernatural

Taekwoon said goodnight to his co-workers and went out the back door of the coffee shop, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck and over his mouth, earbuds already in place.

It was only 7pm, but it was already pitch black outside. And cold, he thought as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat and started walking home.  
Music began blasting from his phone, effectively cutting him off from his surroundings.  
He didn’t care, he liked it better when no-one bothered him, and the walk was short and safe anyway.

He was so absorbed in his music that he didn’t notice that something was following him, a dark shadow stealthily moving a few metres behind him, always making sure not to step under the light of the streetlamps and be seen.

It didn’t take Taekwoon long to get home, and as soon as he stopped to get the keys out, something big pounced on him.  
He fell on his back and found himself face-to-face with a huge beast growling at him, golden yellow eyes and sharp teeth showing.

Taekwoon frowned and slapped the beast on its muzzle: “You damn dog, get off me.”  
The beast leaped on the side, sitting and wagging its tail as Taekwoon got up and dusted off his clothes.  
“I’m a wolf, not a dog.” it said with a low chuckle.

Taekwoon glared at it and unlocked the door of his house, the wolf following him inside.  
“You’re a jerk, that’s what you are.” he mumbled, still pissed, as he tipped off his shoes and hung his coat.  
He then turned to look at the wolf as the beast’s body quickly shifted. He calmly watched as it stood on two legs while its front paws got longer and its muzzle shorter.

When the fur finally disappeared, a naked man stood in front of Taekwoon, his body covered in black tattoos up to his collarbones, black swirls and runes dancing over his legs, arms and chest.  
He combed his short silver hair with his fingers, black eyes speckled with gold fixed on Taekwoon’s.

“Missed me?” he smirked.  
“In your dreams, Wonshik.” Taekwoon grunted back, but his annoyed tone didn’t reach his eyes as he gazed fondly at the other boy.  
“Aaaw, don’t be like that.” Wonshik chuckled, then hooked his fingers in the loops of Taekwoon’s jeans and pulled him close, hips bumping together.  
“Why are you here?” Taekwoon asked, fingers tracing the black ink on Wonshik’s chest.  
“What do you think? I missed you.” Wonshik replied, an intense, almost feral look in his eyes. “I wanted you.”

\-------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Taekwoon was on his knees on his bed, head pressed against the mattress and hands fisting the sheets.  
He let out a loud string of moans as, behind him, Wonshik snapped his hips forward in long, hard thrusts.  
“I love your voice when I fuck you… I love how you moan my name.” he growled.

He leaned forward, hands still gripping Taekwoon’s hips, and bit the nape of his neck hard enough to leave faint teeth marks on the pale skin.  
“You’re so responsive…” he said, dragging his tongue along the shell of Taekwoon’s ear. “Do you like me fucking you that much? I wonder how loud you’d get if I were to fuck you as a wolf?”  
Taekwoon turned his head to glare at him out of the corner of his eye: “Stop… being so disgusting… stop talking… and fuck me...” he panted.

Wonshik chuckled and slightly lifted himself off Taekwoon, his hand sliding over Taekwoon’s chest and tight stomach to grab his leaking cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts.  
“Come for me, be a good pup.” he murmured.

Taekwoon shut his eyes, broken moans escaping his lips. He sobbed Wonshik’s name before coming with a soft gasp, Wonshik’s own movements frantic as he reached his climax as well.

\-------------------------

“You were more possessive than usual.” Taekwoon said, a little sleepy wrapped up in Wonshik’s arms after they cleaned up.  
“I smelled Hakyeon when I came in… has he stopped by?” Wonshik replied nonchalantly, but Taekwoon chuckled.  
“Yes he has, he came for dinner yesterday. And before you start again, he is not interested in me that way.”  
Wonshik snorted, then tightened his hold on Taekwoon’s waist: “He better not be, because you’re mine.”  
“I’m not yours.” Taekwoon sulked, and pinched Wonshik’s arm.  
“Yes you are. You’re my mate, and wolves are notoriously monogamous, so stop complaining.”

Taekwoon turned around in Wonshik’s arms, a smile on his lips: “You’re jealous. You like me that much?”  
“Shut up. I think I will have to stick around for a while this time, make sure no-one gets their hands on you…”  
Taekwoon chuckled, then bit Wonshik’s shoulder playfully: “Yeah, right. Kiss me?”  
Wonshik smiled back at him, then took Taekwoon’s face in his hands and did what was told, for once.


	15. Chapter 15

**pairing:** ravi/leo  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au, supernatural

Taekwoon woke up, suddenly alerted by something. The room was still pitch dark and silent, and when he checked his watch he saw that it was a little after 3 am.  
As he was about to turn around in bed and fall asleep again, he heard a faint sound, like bare feet moving through his house and getting closer to the bedroom.

‘Wonshik’s home…’ he thought, and let himself relax. He barely had time to notice that someone had entered the room and slipped under the covers together with him, wrapping an arm around his waist, that Taekwoon was sound asleep again.

Morning light was beginning to filter through the blinds when Taekwoon woke up again.  
Wonshik was sleeping peacefully next to him, their faces only centimetres apart.  
Taekwoon blinked, sleepily, then scrunched up his nose in disgust. With a few quick kicks and shoves, he pushed the other boy off the bed, Wonshik letting out a loud groan when he hit the floor.

Taekwoon swatted Wonshik’s hand when he tried to climb back: “Dogbreath.” he mumbled, stretching his long limbs all over the bed to take up as much space as possible, “You’re banned from the bed.”


	16. Chapter 16

**pairing:** ravi/leo  
**rating:** NC17  
**type:** au

Wonshik couldn’t believe his eyes: “Fuck…” he murmured, then dropped his head on the desk with a groan and a dull thud.

“I can’t believe it… I’m so screwed…” he kept whining, then raised his head to look at the man at the other side of the room who was introducing himself to the class.  
“Hello everyone,” he was saying in a soft voice that made all the students go silent, “my name’s Jung Taekwoon, and I’ll be your teacher for this series of lectures on creative writing.”

The teacher, Taekwoon, picked up some papers and scanned the classroom, easily finding Wonshik with his bright blue hair and staring at him for a second, the ghost of a smile lifting the corners of his lips.  
“I understand that not all of you are Literature majors, am I correct?”  
A few students, including Wonshik, raised their hands, and Taekwoon nodded as he looked at him again, the smile clearly visible this time: “Please those who raised their hands stay back at the end of the class, I might have to adjust these lessons for your specific needs.”

Wonshik groaned again, and half-slumped under his desk.  
He was majoring in Music and Composition, and one of his professors suggested these lectures, saying they would help him with his studies.  
Which was perfectly fine, if only he hadn’t unknowingly fucked his new professor, a few nights before.

Wonshik tried to pay attention to what professor Jung was saying and take notes, but he found it extremely difficult.  
His brain kept noticing how nicely that blue shirt fit on him, getting tight on all the right places whenever he moved, and readily supplied him with images of his toned, naked torso against him, and those biceps holding him down while he fucked him hard into the mattress…

Wonshik had to suppress a moan from escaping his lips and cursed, looking around in panic to see if anyone had noticed.  
He sighed in relief as no-one seemed to look his way. No-one but Taekwoon, who Wonshik was sure had looked at him for the briefest of moments with mischief in his almond-shaped eyes, as if he knew exactly what Wonshik had been thinking.  
Damn him, Wonshik thought, Taekwoon didn’t have any right to be so hot, for a professor.

The lesson was interesting, and Taekwoon was definitely a good teacher, but Wonshik’s mind kept wandering, despite all his efforts.  
He thought back to last Saturday night, when he decided, out of boredom with the usual places he used to go to, to try out a rather famous club uptown.

Wonshik was just an average, almost penniless college student, and that club had put a serious dent in his weekly budget, but as soon as he stepped foot into it, he knew it had been totally worth it.  
The place was dark and loud just like every club was, but at the same time the interior design made it clear that it wasn’t cheap.

He spent a ridiculous amount of money on a cocktail and sighed, realizing that night he wouldn’t drink much.  
At least he wouldn’t wake up with a raging headache like he usually did when he went out with his friends, he thought with a grimace.

He gulped down his drink and moved to the dance floor, quickly absorbed by the rhythm.  
He didn’t mind dancing alone, as people (girls especially) would always come to him for a dance or two throughout the night.

He was dancing with a particularly flirty girl when Wonshik felt someone’s gaze on him and looked up: a man who couldn’t be much older than him was staring at him from the side of the dance floor. He was leaning against one of the white couches of the club, arms crossed in front of him.

At first, Wonshik thought he was the girl’s jealous boyfriend, but then he noticed that he didn’t really look angry.   
If anything, he was checking Wonshik out, and he was definitely liking what he was seeing.  
Wonshik smirked at him, returning the stare.

Girls were soft and smelled good, boys were firm and a little rough, and Wonshik loved them both.  
So, when the song was over, he smiled at the girl in apology and walked to the bar to get some water, sending a couple more glances in the stranger’s direction.

He smirked as he felt someone leaning against the counter, brushing against his arm.  
“I like the way you move.” the stranger said in his ear in a soft voice, trying to make himself heard over the loud music.  
Wonshik turned around, his face mere centimetres away from the other’s: “Thank you. And you haven’t seen it all…”

The stranger laughed softly, with the most charming eye smile that Wonshik had ever seen.  
He opened his mouth to add something to Wonshik’s obvious flirting, but the lights of the club dimmed and a ballad began to play.  
“Wanna dance?” he asked, and smiled when Wonshik snorted.  
“What are we? Teenagers?”  
The stranger shrugged, then placed one warm hand to the small of Wonshik’s back as he led him back to the dark dance floor.

Two songs and much grinding later, Wonshik found himself against a wall outside the club.  
The stranger, Taekwoon as he introduced himself, moved from kissing Wonshik’s mouth to his neck, his leg pushed between Wonshik’s, slowly rubbing against his hardening cock.  
“Fuck you’re so hot…” he growled as he came up to kiss him again, and Wonshik could only moan.

He let his hands roam all over Taekwoon’s back, feeling the tight muscles under his fingers.   
He so wanted to take away all those useless layers of clothes between them, and the sooner the better. But that place…  
He broke the kiss, panting: “Wait… People might…”  
Taekwoon nodded, and reluctantly took a step back: “Mine or yours?”

They ended up at Wonshik’s small apartment, clothes falling to the ground as soon as they closed the door behind them.  
“What do you want to do?” Taekwoon asked once they were on the bed.  
“I don’t care…” Wonshik moaned back, trying to kiss every inch of Taekwoon’s skin that he could reach.  
Taekwoon hissed when Wonshik grazed one of his nipples with his teeth: “Good.” he growled. “‘Cause I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Taekwoon didn't waste any time in prepping Wonshik and then pushing into him, the room soon filling with moans and Wonshik’s cries of ‘harder’ and ‘more’.

“Kim Wonshik…” Taekwoon murmured once they both came and were lying side by side on the bed, still panting slightly. “It sounds familiar…”  
Wonshik chuckled: “I’m pretty sure I’ve never met you before, I’d definitely remember someone like you.”  
Taekwoon rolled on the bed till he was half on top of Wonshik and kissed him: “I have a feeling we’ll see each other again. But now,” he nipped at Wonshik lower lip and sucked lightly on it, “turn around. I'm not done yet.”

Wonshik woke up the next morning to his front door clicking shut.  
He patted the bed beside him and found it still warm, but empty.  
Too bad, he thought before falling asleep again, I wouldn't have minded another go before he left. Or even his phone number.

And that was the last Wonshik saw of Taekwoon, at least till today.  
He snapped back to reality, shifting awkwardly in his seat because of his pants that had become quite tight all of a sudden on his crotch, and cursed again under his breath.

Of all the people he could have had a one-night stand with, why his professor?  
He looked at Taekwoon, who was explaining something with a wide gesture of his hands, and Wonshik remembered those long fingers all over his skin, wrapped around his cock and then exploring even lower…  
Wonshik groaned for the millionth time that day. Who was he kidding? He’d totally do it again if he ever had the chance.

Wonshik must have daydreamed for way longer than he thought, because Taekwoon dismissed the class soon after.  
He and a couple more students then stayed back in the small classroom, waiting for their turn to discuss the program of his lectures with the professor.  
One by one, Wonshik watched as the others talked their course over with Taekwoon and made the adjustments they needed, then left.

Once it was just him and Taekwoon, the young professor smiled at him: “I knew I remembered that name from somewhere…”  
Wonshik raised an eyebrow, a spike of annoyance passing through him: “You knew who I was? And decided to fuck me anyway?”

Taekwoon shook his head: “No I didn’t, I only realized you were on the student list for my lectures when I got home.”  
He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath: “I hope what happened between us won’t be a problem.”  
“No, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” Wonshik mumbled. Somehow, he felt a little disappointed, even if he knew he shouldn’t be. After all, he was just a student, and Taekwoon his professor.

“What did you think of today’s lesson? You’re a Music major, right? The topics of these lectures should be alright for you, but if you need something more, just let me know.” Taekwoon asked as he gathered his papers, changing the subject.  
Wonshik look startled for a moment: shit, he had been so busy lusting on Taekwoon’s naked body that he hadn’t really paid attention to what he was explaining…  
“Uhm… about that… I don’t suppose you have notes I could borrow?”

Taekwoon looked back at him a little surprised, but then a smirk slowly spread on his face: “Mr Kim, I was wondering why you looked so distracted during my lesson…”   
He walked up to Wonshik, and leaned closer, whispering in his ear: “I suppose I could lend you those notes, but… it’ll cost you.”  
Wonshik swallowed, trying hard not to think what that voice was doing to him: “What do you mean? Do you want to… here?”

Taekwoon took a step back and laughed: “What? No, no.” He recomposed himself: “I would love to take you out on a proper date, if you’d let me.”  
Wonshik frowned: “But… I’m your student, I don’t think that’s very… professional.”  
“No, I guess not.” Taekoon shook his head. “But, to be honest, I can’t stop thinking about you since the other night. There are only three lessons left, we could go out when this is all done, if you prefer. If you want to, of course.”

Wonshik pretended to think about it, then grinned as he put his arms around Taekwoon’s neck: “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you. And I won’t do it just to have those notes,” he added, leaning in to press his lips against Taekwoon’s, “I’m pretty sure you know damn well why I was zoning out in your class today.”  
“I was hoping that was the reason.” Taekwoon grinned back, taking Wonshik’s hand and leading him out of the classroom. “Let’s go, I’ll drive you home. And then we can talk about that date.”


	17. Chapter 17

**pairing:** leo/ravi  
**rating:** NC17  
**type:** au, supernatural

Taekwoon put down the glass and took a deep breath.  
How did he end up in such a crazy situation? He thought about the naked man sleeping in his bed right now, and he almost moaned as he remembered his lean yet muscular body, covered in tattoos almost from head to toes, his handsome face and hypnotic eyes.

He was undoubtedly attracted to Wonshik, which was crazy because he only met him that evening.  
Well, he'd only met 'human' Wonshik that evening, at least.  
Because, and here was the other crazy aspect of that situation, apparently Wonshik was a shapeshifter. He could turn into a huge grey wolf, a majestic animal that Taekwoon had rescued in the mountains a few weeks before.  
Taekwoon would have never believed such a story if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

And then, they had sex. Some of the best sex Taekwoon had ever had.   
Taekwoon shook his head, smirking: no, that was _the_ best sex he'd ever had, without a doubt.

He was still thinking about all this, and what would happen in the morning, when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.  
"Not coming back to bed, pup?"  
Wonshik's deep voice against his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"What's with the nickname? Do I look like a pup to you?" he smirked as he leaned back into the embrace, his back against Wonshik's broad chest, enjoying the warmth.  
"You don't like it? You weren't complaining earlier, in bed." Wonshik grinned as he kissed Taekwoon's neck slowly, nibbling all the way to his ear and smiling when he heard him gasp.

His hands slowly moved over his stomach to rest on Taekwoon's hips, thumbs drawing circles on his skin.  
"Put your hands on the cupboard and spread your legs." Wonshik whispered before taking Taekwoon's earlobe between his teeth.  
"You want to do it again... here?" Taekwoon replied, swallowing down a moan.  
Wonshik chuckled, his hand already cupping Taekwoon's half-hard cock: "You don't want to? You prefer I bend you over the table? It might not be very comfortable for you…" He chuckled again, then placed soft kisses to the nape of his neck.

Taekwoon cursed under his breath at the quickness his body seemed to respond to Wonshik's touch, but in the end did what was told.   
He put his hands in front of him, and slid his feet back a little, spreading his legs. As he moved back, he felt Wonshik's hard cock press against his thigh, and couldn't prevent a moan from escaping his lips this time.  
"Hmmm... sounds like someone's just as eager." Wonshik teased him.

His fingers ghosted over Taekwoon's sides and hips, where they finally stopped and grabbed him, pulling him further against himself: "Sorry, I'm not very patient."  
Taekwoon moaned softly, shivers running over all over his body from the slightly rough touch of Wonshik's hands on him, his cock suddenly sliding between Taekwoon's cheeks.

Wonshik moved in short, fast thrusts, almost humping Taekwoon, getting slick from whatever lube still remained from before.  
"You feel so fucking good..." he moaned before finally pushing inside Taekwoon. 

He pushed just the head in, pulling back and pushing in again, inch by inch, his hands keeping Taekwoon spread open and his hips rolling forward in a tantalizing slow pace, so different from before.  
Taekwoon looked back over his shoulder, breath heavy, and his already rock-hard cock twitched against his stomach as he met Wonshik's stare, wild and lustful and totally focused on him.  
"Wonshik..." he sobbed, the stretch caused by Wonshik's short thrusts pleasant but not satisfying.

Once he was almost all in, Wonshik pulled back till just the tip remained inside, then slammed all the way in, making Taekwoon gasp out loud.  
He stood still for a few moments before doing it again. And again, Taekwoon moaning loud at each thrusts.  
He then set up a fast, hard rhythm, grunting softly every time he'd bury himself into Taekwoon, who was trying to hold himself up against the cupboard and at the same time push back and meet each thrust of Wonshik's hips.

Taekwoon brought one hand down to his neglected dick, thumb smearing precome all over the head and down the shaft, but Wonshik's hand on his wrist made him stop: "Don't." he growled behind him, and Taekwoon's cock twitched again at the low, menacing sound.   
"Don't come." Wonshik ordered him, panting, as his thrusts quickened. He pushed in a few more times and pulled out, making Taekwoon groan in frustration.

With a low moan and a sigh he climaxed, and Taekwoon echoed his moan as he felt his warm come on his lower back.   
He also felt Wonshik's hand spread his release all over his skin, and before he could say anything, a come-covered finger was pressed against his mouth.  
Taekwoon parted his lips and the finger was pushed inside, Taekwoon eagerly sucking on it, licking the soft pad clean.

Wonshik then turned him around: "Sit on the table." he murmured, "And spread your legs wide."  
When Taekwoon complied with his order, sitting on the edge of his kitchen table and pulling his legs up, he stood between them.   
His fingertips brushed over the pale skin of his inner thighs, teasing, tickling him, from his knees to his groin, but never touching his hard, leaking cock.

"Wonshik... please..." Taekwoon whined softly.   
Wonshik took a step closer, hands on Taekwoon's knees to keep his legs open while Taekwoon wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  
"Please what, pup?" Wonshik smiled once they broke the kiss. He could feel Taekwoon's cock trapped between their stomachs, and the way Taekwoon tried to rut against him to get some friction, but it was not enough to grant him release.  
"Please make me come..." Taekwoon finally begged.

Wonshik's grin widened as he once again put some space between them. His fingertips danced over Taekwoon's thighs, and he could feel his muscles tremble underneath the firm skin.  
He took Taekwoon's lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it, while his hand finally, finally went to his hard cock, brushing gently over his tight balls and the shaft, and then reaching the head, where he teased the slit with the tip of his finger.

Taekwoon's breath caught and he moaned softly in Wonshik's mouth. He tried to jerk his hips forward but Wonshik held him down firmly with his other hand.  
"I didn't say you could move." Wonshik tut-tutted, giving Taekwoon's thigh a light slap.

"Lean back." he instructed him, giving his chest a little push.  
Taekwoon lay back, propping himself up on his elbows, legs still spread wide.   
He stared at Wonshik, lower lip caught between his teeth as he lay there, naked and at his mercy, feeling embarrassed and thrilled at the same time.

Wonshik threw him a grin and leaned down to kiss Taekwoon's inner thigh, right above his knee. Never breaking eye contact, he licked and bit his way down, till he reached his groin.  
He stopped right before he could touch his straining cock and did the same to the other leg.  
This time though, when he got near his cock, he licked his balls, and Taekwoon let out a loud gasp.

Wonshik kept licking, taking the sac in his mouth and sucking gently, while Taekwoon above him began moaning: "Please Wonshik, please..."  
"Ssshhh..." he whispered, nosing along his dick, giving the head quick, short licks before taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

When he was pretty sure that he had driven Taekwoon almost crazy with lust and frustration, he bobbed his head and took almost all his cock in his mouth. At the same time, he pushed two fingers inside his still relaxed opening, pressing them where he supposed his prostate was.

By the way Taekwoon almost screamed, he guessed he had found it, and smirked, pulling his head back till only the head was in his mouth, taking his fingers out as well.  
He then did it all over again, swallowing him down and pushing his fingers in to the knuckle, and then pulling back up, fast.

Taekwoon was a mess of broken sobs and moans.   
He was lying with his back completely on the table now, hands gripping the edge above his head on both sides, grabbing the wood so hard that his knuckles had turned white.  
He had been so painfully hard for a while, and he could already feel that familiar pull in his stomach, starting right behind his navel and going straight down to his balls.  
"Wonshik…" he sobbed, "I'm coming…"

Wonshik hummed around his cock and took him even deeper, fingers pressing on his prostate, not moving anymore.  
Taekwoon came with a gasp, and it felt like he was coming forever down Wonshik's throat, who swallowed every drop with a satisfied hum.

It took Taekwoon a few minutes to get his breath back, his body still trembling from the intensity of the orgasm. Wonshik had begun placing soft, lazy kisses on his stomach and chest, arms draped loosely around his waist.

He slowly kissed his way upwards, climbing over the table to reach Taekwoon's face and kissed his lips as well: "I might disappear from time to time, I might not always be here all the time," he whispered against his mouth, "but I'll always come back, you can be sure of that. So you better tell me if you're ok with this, because I don't sleep around. And I'll expect the same from you."  
Taekwoon once again felt hypnotized by Wonshik's beautiful golden-speckled eyes and nodded, pulling him down for another slow kiss.

Wonshik then climbed off the table, and with a smile on his face pulled Taekwoon up, finally moving back to the bedroom where they fell asleep wrapped against each other.

\---------------------------

Taekwoon woke up first, the next morning.  
He smiled as he looked at Wonshik's peaceful face and got up, showering and moving to the kitchen for breakfast.  
He blushed as he remembered the previous night, his face going even redder as he scrubbed the table clean before putting any food on it.

The doorbell rang right after Taekwoon had finished his coffee.  
He frowned, as he wasn't really expecting anyone, his mind going to the only one person who would stop by unannounced.

"Taekwoon! I'm sorry, I'm not bothering you, right?"  
Taekwoon took a step back when the visitor threw himself at him, hugging him tight.  
"Hakyeon." he smiled at his friend and shook his head, letting him in. "What's wrong?"  
"I need to ask you a favour, could you-"

Hakyeon stopped abruptly, and Taekwoon saw his face turn a deep shade of red, his eyes widening as he stared at something behind Taekwoon's back.  
Fuck, Taekwoon thought as he felt his face flush, he had completely forgotten about his... guest.

Before he could turn around to see what had embarrassed Hakyeon so, Wonshik had came up behind him and wrapped one arm possessively around his waist.  
"Hakyeon," he sighed, "this is Wonshik. Wonshik, that's my best friend, Hakyeon."  
"Nice to meet you, Hakyeon. If you'll excuse me now..." he placed a quick kiss behind Taekwoon's ear and left in the direction of the bedroom.  
Taekwoon turned beet-red as he looked back at him, taking in his total lack of clothes, his tattoos looking almost alive as he moved.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Hakyeon smirked, elbowing him jokingly in his stomach. "I would have texted you instead if I knew!"  
"Why did you come, Hakyeon?" Taekwoon asked, massaging his stomach and trying to change topic.  
"Oh right, could you please switch shifts with me today? My parents decided to invite themselves over at the last minute."  
"Sure, no problem. Say hi to them for me, ok?" 

Taekwoon smiled and waved Hakyeon goodbye as he left, then closed the door and marched to his bedroom: "Wonshik! Would you mind wearing some clothes next time?"

Wonshik was sitting on the bed, still naked, and grinned as he stood up and walked close to him: "Why? It doesn't bother me."  
"Well, it bothers _me_ if there's other people around." Taekwoon grumbled. "And what was that with Hakyeon?"  
"What about it? I just let him know you're not available."

Taekwoon scoffed: "Oh, please. He's not, and has never been, into me that way."  
"Hmmm... if you say so." Wonshik purred, trying to pull Taekwoon's shirt off. "Let's go take a shower."  
Taekwoon swatted his hands away: "I took one already. You can go wash on your own."  
"But that would be nowhere as fun as if you were with me, pup..." Wonshik insisted, leaning in to nose along Taekwoon's neck and placing soft kisses on the warm skin.  
"You're impossible..." Taekwoon sighed, but let Wonshik kiss him, and before he realized it, his clothes were on the floor.

"Let's go."   
Wonshik took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, and Taekwoon wondered, not for the first time, how the hell he got into such a crazy situation.  
But he smiled as he followed him, their fingers intertwining.


End file.
